The life I chose
by Nessthemonster
Summary: Renesmee is a famous singer who swore she would never return to her old life in Forks. But what happens when she meet her old love interest Jacob Black once again?


It was nice to be here again, I wouldn't call it home exactly but this is where my parents lived and where I grew up. A few years ago I wouldn't come here unless someone died; I swore I would never return to this shit town. But after traveling all over the world it was nice to have one place you knew every corner of. Besides, it was Thanksgiving and I really missed my parents and big brother. It's been over a year since I saw them and even then we got chased by paparazzi's the entire night, not that nice. This time was going to be different, I hadn't told anyone about my whereabouts, not even my best friend slash manager knew where I was going to be this holiday. Ha! Not even my parents knew I was coming, I told them I would spend this Thanksgiving with Nicole but I made sure that they would be home. They told me that Emmett was coming up this year and that they were really sad I wouldn't be joining them. This would be a nice surprise. I would stay with them for a couple of weeks, I had talked to Nick and she had made sure I wouldn't have anything booked up these weeks. She was really the sweetest person I knew.

I cussed loudly when the stupid cabdriver wouldn't help me with my heavy bag. He just took my money and drove away, probably pissed about working so late. It was already pitch dark around the big house, placed deep into the woods of Forks. So this is where I grew up, in a fucking mansion. Surrounded by trees and trees and, oh look a deer! Is that hedgehog? I exaggerated a lot in my head but it was really a shit load of trees here. And so quiet I could hear my own pulse, it was a little nice actually. I pulled my heavy suitcase up the stairs, over the porch and then rang the bell. It didn't feel right to just step inside like I owned the place, I had just walk out of it three years ago. I don't regret doing it, I've come so far in so little time and I was doing what they said I couldn't. I had my awesome fans and I had traveled around the world and seen so many places, so many people. I may not have many friends, but having a friend whom I love more than myself is better than to have friends that said: "Sure, your voice is great, but don't hope too much." That's the kind of friends I had in high school. Bitches, but I had showed them, my voice had taken me all the way.

Somewhere in the middle of my thoughts opened the door and my mother flung herself around my neck. I let go of my suitcase and hugged her back. My sweet, sweet mother, Esme smelled so good, so safe. She took a step back to get a good look at me and then she smiled my favorite smile. "My beautiful daughter, I've missed you so much", she said with tears in her eyes, causing me to burst out in a flood of tears. "Mom!" I cried out and wiped them away. My father embraced me and wiped my tears away, I felt like such a kid every time I saw them. "I thought you said you weren't coming home this year, dear?" My dad said walked out on the porch to get my suitcase. "I just said that to surprise you", confessed and they laughed before leading me up to my childhood room. They hadn't changed it at all. The books in my bookcase was exactly as I had left them, same with the photography's of me and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. My biological parents, Bella and Edward had gotten a place in the back.

I met them for the first time as a fifteen year old, right after I started school. They were fine, they had explained why they gave me up to Esme and Carlisle when I was born, money issues. They knew them both from before Bella got knocked up, Esme took good care of her when she was young and lost, hence the name. Bella was grateful that Esme let her name me, so she wanted to be nice too and decided name me after Esme, but also Bella's own mother. These days I didn't talk much to neither of the, I've only met them twice. It was nice to know that they gave me up so I could have a better chance in life. They had a kid of their own now, so technically I was a big sister. I have never met him. I wasn't even sure how old he was, somewhere in his teens, maybe? He didn't feel like my brother. Emmett, who was adopted just like me, was more like it. I couldn't have asked for a funnier brother.

I wondered if he had gotten here yet or if I beat him. He currently lived in Seattle with his blonde girlfriend. She was apparently really hot, so I bet the relationship would last two months, top.

"You must be really tired, let's catch up tomorrow." I nodded and kissed them both good night on the cheek before closing the door and throwing all of my clothes off and diving under the covers. "Ah, that's the stuff," I groaned and feel asleep happy and satisfied.

It was nice to be here again, I wouldn't call it home exactly but this is where my parents lived and where I grew up. A few years ago I wouldn't come here unless someone died; I swore I would never return to this shit town. But after traveling all over the world it was nice to have one place you knew every corner of. Besides, it was Thanksgiving and I really missed my parents and big brother. It's been over a year since I saw them and even then we got chased by paparazzi's the entire night, not that nice. This time was going to be different, I hadn't told anyone about my whereabouts, not even my best friend slash manager knew where I was going to be this holiday. Ha! Not even my parents knew I was coming, I told them I would spend this Thanksgiving with Nicole but I made sure that they would be home. They told me that Emmett was coming up this year and that they were really sad I wouldn't be joining them. This would be a nice surprise. I would stay with them for a couple of weeks, I had talked to Nick and she had made sure I wouldn't have anything booked up these weeks. She was really the sweetest person I knew.

I cussed loudly when the stupid cabdriver wouldn't help me with my heavy bag. He just took my money and drove away, probably pissed about working so late. It was already pitch dark around the big house, placed deep into the woods of Forks. So this is where I grew up, in a fucking mansion. Surrounded by trees and trees and, oh look a deer! Is that hedgehog? I exaggerated a lot in my head but it was really a shit load of trees here. And so quiet I could hear my own pulse, it was a little nice actually. I pulled my heavy suitcase up the stairs, over the porch and then rang the bell. It didn't feel right to just step inside like I owned the place, I had just walk out of it three years ago. I don't regret doing it, I've come so far in so little time and I was doing what they said I couldn't. I had my awesome fans and I had traveled around the world and seen so many places, so many people. I may not have many friends, but having a friend whom I love more than myself is better than to have friends that said: "Sure, your voice is great, but don't hope too much." That's the kind of friends I had in high school. Bitches, but I had showed them, my voice had taken me all the way.

Somewhere in the middle of my thoughts opened the door and my mother flung herself around my neck. I let go of my suitcase and hugged her back. My sweet, sweet mother, Esme smelled so good, so safe. She took a step back to get a good look at me and then she smiled my favorite smile. "My beautiful daughter, I've missed you so much", she said with tears in her eyes, causing me to burst out in a flood of tears. "Mom!" I cried out and wiped them away. My father embraced me and wiped my tears away, I felt like such a kid every time I saw them. "I thought you said you weren't coming home this year, dear?" My dad said walked out on the porch to get my suitcase. "I just said that to surprise you", confessed and they laughed before leading me up to my childhood room. They hadn't changed it at all. The books in my bookcase was exactly as I had left them, same with the photography's of me and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. My biological parents, Bella and Edward had gotten a place in the back.

I met them for the first time as a fifteen year old, right after I started school. They were fine, they had explained why they gave me up to Esme and Carlisle when I was born, money issues. They knew them both from before Bella got knocked up, Esme took good care of her when she was young and lost, hence the name. Bella was grateful that Esme let her name me, so she wanted to be nice too and decided name me after Esme, but also Bella's own mother. These days I didn't talk much to neither of the, I've only met them twice. It was nice to know that they gave me up so I could have a better chance in life. They had a kid of their own now, so technically I was a big sister. I have never met him. I wasn't even sure how old he was, somewhere in his teens, maybe? He didn't feel like my brother. Emmett, who was adopted just like me, was more like it. I couldn't have asked for a funnier brother.

I wondered if he had gotten here yet or if I beat him. He currently lived in Seattle with his blonde girlfriend. She was apparently really hot, so I bet the relationship would last two months, top.

"You must be really tired, let's catch up tomorrow." I nodded and kissed them both good night on the cheek before closing the door and throwing all of my clothes off and diving under the covers. "Ah, that's the stuff," I groaned and feel asleep happy and satisfied.


End file.
